


This Christmas Night

by One_Small_Writer



Series: The Darcy's (Plus Fitz) [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Traditions, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: William and Gigi's Christmas night.
Relationships: Gigi Darcy & William Darcy
Series: The Darcy's (Plus Fitz) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	This Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

> And we are done with 25 days of Christmas!   
> A day late, but I was at my aunts for a long time last night. Sue me, it was Christmas.

The Darcy siblings sat together on the couch of their little wooden cabin, watching the tv as The Grinch played on the tv for what must have been the tenth time in three days (It was Gigi’s favourite, and who was William to refuse?). Gigi was curled into William’s side, the oldest and newest of her stuffed animal collection sitting half on her legs and half on his, and her head was leaning against his upper arm, cheek squashed upwards. William’s head as almost against hers but not quite, and his arm was thrown around her shoulders in a side hug.

The floor was still lined with wrapping paper, both not really being bothered with cleaning it up more than just pushing it into a somewhat pile, and there were bits of Christmas cracker everywhere, ripped up hats from when they tried to force them on their heads but miserably failed, discarded jokes and cheap nasty plastic toys littering the floor.

They weren’t usually this messy, the Darcy’s liked to be neat, but there were more important things than cleaning to be thinking about and doing. (Besides, Gigi was ten. She truly couldn’t care less. William was a little bothered by it, the mess, but in saying that he had lived with Fitz for almost the whole year, so he was almost used to it at that point). 

William had worked hard to make sure the Christmas was perfect. He made sure to get presents he knew Gigi would like, learnt how to make foods he’d never cooked before, learnt how to actually use the oven they had in the cabin, taught himself the directions to the cabin and brought himself proper snow tires (He learnt, as the trip was in it’s planning stages, that despite being there every year since he was born, he didn’t actually know how to get there). He wanted it to be perfect, and if not perfect, he wanted it to feel normal, and if he could say so himself, he’d say he did a pretty good job at that.

But the first Christmas without their parents was always going to be a little bit hard, they knew that. And as much as they enjoyed themselves during the day, trying to make it feel as normal as possible and doing all the normal things (Like she used to do with her parents, Gigi woke William at some ungodly hour to open presents and see if Santa had come, which he certainly had. William cooked them a Christmas lunch, nowhere near as good as his mothers but still passable for his first attempt and they ate leftovers for dinner. They went out and played in the snow, they played with and set Gigi’s new toys and flew William’s new remote control helicopter before setting up the fire and settling down on the couch to watch the movie), by the time it hit night the sadness of it all was certainly starting to seep in.

So they cried. They sat on the couch and cried together as the opening sequence of The Grinch played in the background. They shared memories of their parents and reminisced on the year before until they got their pent up sadness out, sitting closer together than they had been in the beginning as they continued the movie.

By the end of the movie, Gigi’s eyes were starting to drift shut, her head sliding down William’s arm every once in a while as she fell asleep and woke herself up. William looked at the clock, shocked at how much time had gone by (It hadn’t seemed like long, but apparently it had been) and looked back down at his sister with a sigh. “Alright Gigi, I think it’s time for bed,” He said, lifting his arm off her as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

William rewound the tape and turned off the tv as Gigi collected all the stuff she was taking back to her room, her blanket and her soft toys tucked under her arms. She wandered slowly back to the room and placed everything on her bottom bunk before going through to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

William let her do whatever she needed to do, going through the living room to start cleaning up (He couldn’t help himself) before he saw her walk back into the room. He walked down the hall and knocked on the open door, watching fondly as she organised her teddies in a line across the wall, placing her oldest on the pillow beside her. “You all good?” William asked.

Gigi turned and nodded. “Yeah, I’m all good, just putting everyone in order.”

William hummed and leant against the cheap desk they had in there, used mostly for crafts that also doubled as a bedside table, as Gigi got herself into bed, moving to sit on the edge once she was tucked under the covers.

“Did you have a good day?” William asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“The best day,” Gigi nodded, “Thank you, William.”

“Of course, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. Did you like your present?”

William laughed. “Yeah, I loved it.”

“Fitz helped me choose it.”

“I’m sure he did.”

They spoke for a few moments more before Gigi yawned again, turning more into her pillow and snuggling into the blankets. William smiled and clicked his tongue. “Alright you, it’s time to sleep,” He said, leaning down to kiss her head gently before getting up. “Goodnight Gigi, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas William, goodnight,” Gigi said back through another yawn.

William went to grab the door handle to pull it shut, but Gigi called out to him at the last minute. “Wait, William!”

He paused. “Yes, Gigi?”

“Can you sleep in here tonight? Like you used to?” Gigi asked hopefully, almost a little shy sounding.

William’s shoulders softened. When William and Gigi were kids, even until the year prior, they’d always slept in this room together. William had the top bunk and Gigi had the bottom, it was tradition. This year, William had been sleeping in what was their parent’s room.

“Of course I can Gigi. I’ll be back later.”

Gigi smiled. “Thanks, William. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Gigi, I’ll be back soon,” William said, closing the door as he left the room. He stood against the door for a second and smiled, letting out a small sigh, before walking back into the living room.

And as he promised, William slept in the top bunk that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I realised that I have no idea what ten years olds like, let alone ten year olds in 2002 because I was not alive in 2002, so I just went off what I liked when I was 10. Which was Monster High, Ever After High and stuffed animals. Gigi likes stuffed animals (She seems like that kinda person to me).


End file.
